


I Luke Tou

by Elizabeth Watson-Holmes (edye327)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mollstrade, Texting, Torture, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edye327/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Watson-Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of text conversations, beginning when John drunk texts Sherlock from a gay bar. Things quickly escalate as things often do around 221b, and soon enough Moriarty shows up, ready to play his newest game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just started writing this the other day, and I had a lot of fun, so I'm thinking I might continue with this. Please leave kudos and comment if you'd like to see more!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John drunk texts Sherlock from a gay bar. Whoops.

**John, _Sherlock_**

I'm going grocery shopping. All that's in the fridge is mayonnaise and rotten cherry tomatoes. And the toes.

Oh forgot to add. Do you want anything?

Probably not. Wouldn't kill you to eat once in awhile. Three cups of tea does not count as breakfast.

_Graham called. Triple homicide. I've sent a cab. SH_

It's Greg, you cock.

_Semantics. Coming? SH_

I'm in the back of a speeding taxi holding onto a paper bag filled with food. I do not appreciate being abducted.

_Irrelevant. I'll see you in seven minutes. Donovan is antagonizing me: tiresome. She and Anderson are having an affair. SH_

_The corpses have matching bruises. This is getting interesting. Hurry up. SH_

Here.

* * *

_Where are you? SH_

Took a look at the severed feet, smelled the fumes in the kitchen, fled. I'm having a pint with Lestrade.

_You're supposed to be home. You're always home at half six. SH_

_Why Gavin? SH_

Greg. And he's a normal bloke. Reminds me that those still exist.

_Come home. SH_

I had a shit day. I need a drink.

_Have a drink here. SH_

Sherlock.

Don't act like a two year old. You're being immature and stroppy.

_I need someone to turn the telly on. SH_

I'm shutting off my mobile. Goodbye.

_Wait! SH_

WHAT

_You'll be home tonight. No later than 1am. We need to get to a crime scene by 6 tomorrow morning. SH_

Bye.

* * *

Sherlckoa

I mwan sjerloqh

Sherlocjkk

My fifners dont wrk propeerlyp

Where are yu

Sherlosk I need t otell yuo smrhgnd

Somethi

Simethand

_You are absurdly inebriated. Get a cab immediately. SH_

noooooooooooo

Sherly

_Immediately, John. SH_

This s seepus

Sweious

I mean it

Can we tlka

_Come home. Garrett should not have allowed this. You cannot afford to be hungover tomorrow. SH_

Why do you caee so mush about ur work

I finds the micropgo ne on my pkognw when I talk it recrods it lookjk

lemmeeee show tou

Sure lark can't boo hare may

Ooooops it didnt work:((((((

_John, come home. For gods sake. SH_

Shore lock ken way talk

[[picture msg]]

It's a selfiee

_You have the intelligence of a goldfish. SH_

[[picture msg]]

_Where are you? SH_

not wi th yu

:( aad face

_That's a gay club. You are at a gay bar. SH_

Woah I guess I am di d you nkwo I think I got hit on ooo

I dunno hwo I got here

_You got 'hit on'? That's it. I'm coming. SH_

Nope

I thnk Greg liks ur beither mycaoft

_Kill me. SH_

But I liek you

_Is Mycroft at the club as well? This is absurd. Getting my coat on now. SH_

I Luke tour coat

I lume you

I luke ur face Sherlock helms

Luke yu

_You are beyond inebriated. Send me the address now. SH_

luuuuuek ywou

_Never mind. I recognize it. Lucky for you, the owner owes me a favor. SH_

Did yo u shag hiim

_Got him off a murder charge. Obvious. I'm in the cab. SH_

but fid u do teh sex

Have u sex

_You're being ridiculous now. SH_

Sherlock I luke tou

_Ten minutes away. Why did Lestrade take you there in the first place? SH_

_And is my brother there? SH_

_I don't want to know. Don't tell me. SH_

Hes nit but Greg is pininf. Pinning away

_For Mycroft? SH_

yaaaaaaaas

_Make that eleven minutes. I need time to vomit. SH_

Dont b a prood

_Excuse me, a what? SH_

prooood

I luke tou

_No you don't. I'm an arrogant bastard. SH_

_Besides, you've no idea what you're saying right now. SH_

I do too and I luke tou I do

_I am not going to endorse this conversation. Eight minutes. SH_

I LIEK the way u tlak and I liek yuor face

Y dont u feel the same

Sherlock

I wven spelt it righhhhttr

Sherlock

You have a noce name

I qannaa sshag

You

_Four minutes, John. SH_

But I wanr to say I lo

_...you what? SH_

Ve. You. Lobe

_I'm almost there. Where is Gerald? SH_

Why ru takinf me away frm the gay

_Because you are intoxicated and people will want to take advantage. I will not allow that. SH_

no

_No what? SH_

Sherkockkkkk do u care do u lobe me too

Say yes

_Here. SH_


	2. What Fellow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock won't tell John what he said last night, and Lestrade doesn't know. Mycroft is shipping the flatmates off to America.

**John, _Sherlock_**

I am going to murder Lestrade.

Why didn't you wake me up?

_I did. You said something about marshmallows and the universe being a vacuum and called the curtains blood orange, then fell out of bed and claimed you were going to have a bath. Needless to say, that did not happen. SH_

Christ. My head is pounding.

_I wonder why. SH_

_You're missing out. This is an excellent case. SH_

To be fair, Greg had the presence of mind to delete our conversation last night before I could read it sober. I hope I didn't say anything incriminating??

Hello?

_No. You were incoherent. SH_

Good. I'd hate to have let it slip that I was behind that triple homicide.

Sherlock???

_Busy. SH_

_Also, pathetic excuse for a joke. I am not amused. SH_

Shut up. I'm having toast and reading the paper without you.

_Is that intended as a slight? SH_

Maybe. What did I say last night????

_Nothing significant. Mostly gibberish. SH_

Oh. Okay. I can come meet you, if you'd like. Feeling a bit better now.

_No need. I'll be home for dinner. SH_

Alright. Text me if you need anything.

Are you still there???

Sherlock?

* * *

**John, _Greg_**

Bastard.

_idk what ur on about_

You let me get drunk as fuck.

_so what_

Did you read my conversation with Sherlock? Did I say anything dumb? He's acting unfriendly.

_stop the presses!!!!! sherlock is being a dick. im shocked_

I give up. Have you talked to Mycroft?

_ya. also that happens 2 be none of ur business._

_& no i didnt i just deleted it 4 u_

K. Thanks.

_np. once i drunk texted molly......will never live that one down_

You and Molly???? Do tell!

_shut up_

I thought you fancied Mycroft.

_idk feelings. ur bf was helpful 2day_

Are you with him????

_waiting at the station 2 interrogate but this is an open & shut case 4 sure_

Right. Is he on his mobile? He won't text me back.

_hes researching something. dont wanna know what_

Tell him to text me.

Wait, don't.

Also, he is NOT my boyfriend.

_sure_

Ugh.

_gotta go. dont worry about him. hes_

Hello?????

He's what??????

GREG

I'll be killing you later, just to be clear.

_sry phone died. also, i happen 2 have a JOB 2 do_

What were you saying about Sherlock? What is he?

_i forget. calm down!! im off 2 the morgue_

To see Molly?

_maybe_

Wanker. Bye.

* * *

**Greg, _Sherlock_**

thx 4 ur help 2day

_Who is this? SH_

ive given u my number at least 50 times. u always delete it

_I delete a lot of numbers. Whose is this one? SH_

/sigh/ greg

_Who? SH_

oh, fuck off.

_Surnames exist for a reason. SH_

.......lestrade

_You text like a twelve-year-old girl. Goodbye. SH_

* * *

**_Sherlock,_ John**

_According to Mrs Hudson, we need more milk. SH_

Got it. I'll be home in a couple hours. Want anything else?

_No. SH_

* * *

**Mycroft, _Sherlock_**

I had an unfortunate encounter with the Pakistani ISI. Assistance required. M

_Busy. SH_

Pray tell. Are you disecting eyeballs again? Too wrapped up in solving petty little crimes? This requires travel and a great deal of preparation. I should think your admittedly brilliant mind would appreciate such a task. M

_I am not going to travel to Pakistan. SH_

You can operate from headquarters in America if you so choose. John thought you'd prefer that. M

_You talked to John? Why? SH_

I was under the impression that anything that concerns one of you concerns both of you. Am I wrong? M

_When you put it like that, I don't know. Perhaps. SH_

Pakistan or America? The flight leaves tomorrow. M

_Pakistan is dangerous. SH_

Since when has that fazed you whatsoever? M

Ah. I see. You can't bear to put John in danger. How simply charming. M

_Is it. SH_

Tick tock, brother mine. M

_Fine. America. NOT for John's safety. I far prefer the States. For some entirely valid reason. SH_

Car will pick you up at 0700 sharp. M

* * *

**_Sherlock,_ John**

_Fact: it does not take seventeen minutes to walk two hundred feet and buy a coffee. Our plane departs in ten minutes. Where are you? SH_

_Are you safe? SH_

_John! SH_

Sorry, got caught up in conversation. Be right there.

_With who? SH_

_I don't care. SH_

A friendly fellow in line. I'm writing down his number, I'll be there in like two min tops.

_Acceptable. SH_

_What fellow? SH_

_Oh. I see you. SH_


	3. Locks & Lacerations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John reluctantly plays matchmaker for Greg and Molly. Sherlock works on the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really torn really fast about Mystrade vs. Mollstrade, but I think it's okay for Greg to have mixed feelings. Watching John being reluctantly dragged into their little dramas is immensely amusing, almost as much as drunk!John.
> 
> If you are interested, I am holding a casting call for this fic on my tumblr, lostinsherlock. You can find the post here: http://lostinsherlock.tumblr.com/post/83052292628/casting-call

**_Molly,_ John**

_are you with Sherlock? I just have a quick question and he refuses to text me back._

Yeah, what's up?

_just ask him what he wants me to do with the lacerated hands from the Brown case._

Will do.

He says to bin them.

_k. how's the USA?_

Boring. Cold. Massachusetts is having some sort of bloody ice age.

_are you at headquarters or is that classified?_

We just got to the hotel. Knowing Mycroft, we will probably be whisked off in a dramatic, flashy kidnapping momentarily.

_ah. makes sense. incidentally, has Greg said anything about me?_

Just that he drunk texted you once. And he went to the morgue to see you.

_nothing else?_

Am I playing matchmaker? I don't really want to get involved tbh.

_right. sorry. keep us updated :)_

Ta!

* * *

**_Sherlock,_ Mycroft**

_Did our chauffeur really have to be armed and masked? SH_

It was a nice touch. M

* * *

**Greg, _Molly_**

coffee tmr?

_oh hi Greg! um I'm a little busy, sorry :/ can I take a rain check?_

ya sure (: how's the morgue?

_full of dead people._

_sorry. attempt at sarcasm. Sherlock's right, it's really not my area._

no no ur fine!!! its good :)

_thanks Greg. oh, I have to go, but I'll talk to you later?_

text me :)

* * *

**Mycroft, _Linda_**

Have you briefed them? M

_Yes. Your brother..._

I know. M

_Oh well. His boyfriend seems nice._

They are not technically dating. John vehemently denies it, as if that counts for anything. M

_And Sherlock?_

Pointedly does not object when people make that 'mistake'. M

_Ah. They're cute together._

This is potential war, Linda, and you are emoting unabashedly over two grown men undergoing sexuality crises. M

_Sorry._

* * *

**_Greg_ , Mycroft**

i dont know y im bothering 2 ask, but i havent heard from sherlock. he ok?

_He is indisposed. M_

what does that mean???

is he dead?

_Try not to sound so hopeful. He is in America. M_

and he didnt care 2 alert us?

_He is not an employee, Gregory. He has no obligations to the Yard. M_

i suppose not. fish & chips after work?

_Not tonight. M_

_I hear Molly has been spending time with you. M_

have u been spying on me again

i thought that was reserved 4 sherlock only

mycroft

ur avoiding me

_The technical term is ‘surveilling.’ M_

* * *

**Molly, _Sherlock_**

Sherlock? it’s Molly.

_I told John to tell you about the hands. SH_

no, it’s not that. I’m only wondering...well. do you talk to Greg often?

_Who? SH_

Lestrade.

_Ah. Not out of necessity. SH_

oh. he hasn’t said anything...about me?

_Why would he? SH_

I suppose you’re right. thanks.

* * *

**_Greg,_ John**

_hows america_

Day two and nothing’s come up yet. Sherlock’s sulking in the archives of some library. So far we’ve been manhandled by seven different minions, but only spoken face-to-face with one of Mycroft’s contacts here. I’m in the hotel room. Bored.

_right. have u talked to molly_

Um...no.

_liar_

She just asked about a lacerated hand.

_and?_

And what Sherlock wanted her to do with it. Them. There was a pair, apparently.

_that was it?_

She asked if you’ve said anything about her.

_what did she seem like_

Come again?

_was she curious or interested_

It was over text, Greg. Grow a pair and talk to her in person.

_cant_

Why???

_i think shes seeing someone_

_i wouldnt be surprised, at any rate. shes beautiful_

I’m sorry, are we in middle school??? Just fucking ask!

_can u?_

No!

_you said you were bored_

_please?_

_it will be so awkward if shes not interested_

The things I do for you.

* * *

**John, _Molly_**

Hi!

_hi John! what’s up? any new leads?_

Sherlock’s going mad at the library, Mycroft’s been silent.

_oh. still not allowed to divulge the details?_

Nope. So...this is a little awkward, but. Do you happen to be, you know.

?

_I don’t know what you’re talking about??_

Do you. Like are you seeing someone?

_...are you asking me out?_

What???? No! I’m just curious.

_oh my gosh, did Greg ask you to ask me?_

It’s a simple question, Molly.

_fine. no. I’m not. he’s just a bloke I met on the tube. Tom. nothing serious._

Got it.

_what else did Greg say?_

_John?_

_are you there??_

* * *

**_Sherlock,_ John**

_I think I’ve found something. Come quickly. SH_

I have room service and a flat screen telly. I’m not going anywhere.

_Something about the locks. It didn’t make sense. I thought about it. Hold on. SH_

_[[picture msg]]_

It’s a diagram. So what?

_The material it’s made out of. The one that mysteriously disappeared at the scene of the crime was made out of a different compound. SH_

How do you know if it wasn’t there?

And so what if it’s a different material? It’s not like there’s some invisible metal out there.

_I don’t know, I don’t know, but it’s something. Something out of place. There’s something off, John. I need you to help me figure it out. SH_

Why can’t you do it on your own?

Go harass Linda.

_Quit faffing around and join me. SH_

No.

_What can possibly be more scintillating in that dreadful hotel room than the pile of illegal documents I just found from 1954? SH_

I’m playing matchmaker.

_What? SH_

Lestrade and Molly.

_So Mycroft is out? SH_

I think so, yeah.

_Do me a favor. Keep it that way. I don’t particularly fancy holiday dinners with Gandalf. SH_

Gandalf? Now we’re getting ridiculous.

_I know his name is Gavin, John. SH_

Try again.

_Damn. Graham? SH_

Nope. You’ve already tried both of those.

_I stopped caring approximately three years ago. SH_

_[[picture msg]]_

_Are your primary school shenanigans really more satisfying than this? SH_

What the fuck is that???

_I think we found our culprit. Except... he’s dead. SH_

You need to explain.

_You need to get your arse down here. SH_

Fine!!

 


	4. How You Let It Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock got sedated when he became a bit too animated at the crime scene. They've solved the case, but it seems like their work may not be over yet. John receives some mysterious texts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linda is named after my lovely friend ladyinabowtie on tumblr, and Grace is from keepcalmandnevernevergrowup on tumblr :)
> 
> Thank you for your kudos and comments! Please keep commenting (or messaging me on tumblr, I'm lostinsherlock) to let me know what you think and if you want more :)

**_Sherlock_ , John**

_Where did you go? SH_

Breakfast. Whatever they gave you last night really knocked you out. I’m in the lobby, enjoying complimentary crepes.

_There was no need to sedate me. SH_

You reduced three of Mycroft’s American interns to tears and flailed a bloody kitchen knife around during your brilliant reveal. /Bloody/, Sherlock. 

_I was making a point. The original blood spatters had already been photographed, catalogued, and analyzed, so I don't see why the bloody knife made a difference. SH_

_They’re very touchy here, aren’t they? SH_

_I suppose the hotel would have a conniption if I stored a kidney in the mini fridge. SH_

_I need to run errands before we leave. SH_

We’re not due home for another week and a half. They didn’t think you’d solve it so quickly.

_Good. I have multiple errands. SH_

Do they include hazardous materials??

_Are you familiar with the term ‘black market’? SH_

I’m at table six. We are going to have a talk.

* * *

**Mycroft, _Sherlock_**

That was quick. M

_It was in the archives. Everything. Painfully simple. You dragged us out here for this? SH_

That bit with the lock, though. Interesting. M

_Your point being? SH_

Nothing. I can arrange for you to return today if you’d like. Your work is done. M

_We are perfectly capable of surviving seven days in the States. SH_

I’ve made an observation. Dare I share it with you? M

_Sod off. SH_

You hardly ever speak of yourself. Everything is ‘us’ and ‘we.’ You and John, against the rest of the world. Isn’t that nice. M

I’ll take that as a concession. M

So you want to stay? M

Good. M

* * *

**Greg, _Sherlock_**

heard u went and solved it already??

_Heard you’re pining after Molly now. SH_

fuck john

_Excuse me? SH_

fuck him

_What on earth are you talking about? SH_

i mean, fuck him. screw him

_Garret, I demand to know what implications you are making about the nature of my relationship with John. SH_

oh. oh god no. i didnt mean u - i didnt mean literally. i meant screw him, as in hes a bloody bastard who cant keep his mouth shut and 4 ur information i had dinner w/ molly last night & it was lovely

_Oh. Yes, of course I knew that that was what you meant. How excellent. Molly is...competent. SH_

thats the nicest thing u have ever said about anyone

_Nonsense. One time I informed Mrs Hudson that her biscuits were passable. SH_

how can anyone stand u

_You might want to ask yourself the same question. SH_

dickhead. what r u and john up 2???

_This morning he forced me to consume an inordinate amount of food for breakfast, coupled with a tirade in which some of my less desirable tendencies towards homicidal mannerisms and 'frightening the masses' and apparently 'making girls cry' were brutally attacked. He then agreed that I may acquire one item from the black market in Salem. Two if I stopped commenting on our waitress's sexual undertakings. SH_

didnt they tranquilize u?

_It was a mistake. SH_

_I wasn't doing anything. They overreacted. SH_

so the rumors r true!!!! my day is made, thank u

_It wasn't all that dramatic. SH_

[[picture msg]]

mhm

_I am going to find John, and kill him. Homicidal mannerisms or no. SH_

* * *

**Jim, _Grace_**

Did the big boy solve the case? Everybody must be so proud. 

_He picked up on the lock bit remarkably quickly. Job well done._

He's a precious little thing. The darling of the Scotland Yard. So tiresome. So dreadfully boring. Have you seen his puppet? He probably has a name that I haven't cared to recall. The very idea of him gives me the willies. I refer to him as Mister Ordinary in my head. 

_JW? Yes. It seems as though SH would willingly jump in front of a speeding train for the guy._

Oh, but do you see?

_He can't be so easily manipulated...can he?_

This is going to be fun. We start in three days. 

* * *

 ** _Anthea,_ Mycroft** 

_it may be nothing, but there has been a minor security breach at the Massachusetts town hall_

I'll contact my people there. Thank you, Anthea. M

_no problem. does this seem fishy to you? solving the case so fast?_

My brother is, I'm afraid, simply skilled in that area. M

_no, not him. maybe the case was too easy_

Of course not. The ISI is no longer displeased with me, therefore the case is/was entirely valid. M

_seems a bit odd to me, that's all_

I'll look into the security breach. M

* * *

**_< Blocked number>, _John **

_How much do you care for Sherlock Holmes?_

Who is this??

_A friend._

I don't know who you are. I don't talk to blocked numbers. Too often they turn out to be serial killers. 

_You may be in danger._

In America? I have my own gun, I'm fine. 

Should I have just told someone I don't know that I've got a gun?

_Be careful how you let it show._

How I let what show???

_How you care for Sherlock Ho_

Hello?

Hello???

[[message failed]]

* * *

 **Mycroft, _Anthea,_** **Linda  **

Keep a close eye on John and Sherlock. I am implementing security level 5. M

Are they in danger?

_I still think the case was suspicious, Mycroft_

I'm not entirely in agreement with Anthea, but there was an unexplained security breach in the town hall computer system, and it is possible that interference in the case turned it unfavorably in our temporary favor. M

Okay. I'll pass the message along. 

Also, I apologize if the sedative was overdoing it with your brother. It was deemed necessary. 

Given my way, I would be utilizing sedatives every time he opens his mouth. Alas, even Parliament would not quite stand for that. Or at the very least, they would likely be less than comfortable operating under my authority should it become known that I spend family time injecting my brother with rhinoceros tranquilizers. In short, thank you. I hear he went down quite splendidly. M

[[video file]]

Please ensure that doesn't end up on the internet. I do have some mercy. M

Enough about this. We have business which needs tending. Linda, have you spoken to the boys since? M

_he refers to them as 'the boys' in text messages, FYI_

_bit condescending_

I have not. Sources inform me that they are making their way towards Salem. 

_Sherlock will probably terrorize everybody by solving cold cases there for the next week and a half unless we occupy him_

I shall have a chat with John. Thank you. M

* * *

**_Mycroft,_ John **

_Enjoying yourselves? I hear the weather was nice today. M_

Immensely. Watching Sherlock spend fifty dollars on a liver in a back alley in god knows where has been the highlight of my vacation. 

Something odd happened, though. I'll screenshot it for you. 

[[picture msg]]

_Concerning. There are ways of tracing blocked numbers. I will need your cooperation. M_

I'm not handing over my mobile. 

_This person could be dangerous. M_

If they're actually intending harm and if they're actually a threat then they'd know better than to leave any information behind. It won't help. 

Even if worst case scenario they're some hostage somewhere, their captor would be too smart to let them use a traceable device

_Have you informed Sherlock? M_

...no. Not yet. 

_Whyever not? You do not wish to expose the true nature of your feelings for him? M_

I don't know what you're talking about. Sherlock's busy having the American experience. I don't want to butt in any more than I want to help him carry that very suspicious looking foot powder. If it's green and billowing smoke d'you reckon it's dangerous?

[[picture msg]]

_Try not to breathe until the area has been aired out. M_

_Harmless, but it can sometimes cause spontaneous intoxication. M_

Right. I'm going to go deal with this. 

_Tell Sherlock about the blocked number. M_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casting calls are still open (check notes from the last chapter for the link) if you want to be featured in this fic!


	5. Sprinklers & Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has a plan in mind. Sherlock unwittingly complies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etta from benedictspromise on tumblr, Ron from moriaartyy, Maddie from holmesology.
> 
> Please do continue to leave comments, kudos, and signal boost if possible (:

**Molly, _Greg_**

thank you for dinner last night. it was lovely. :)

_my pleasure_

_do u want 2 go 2 the cinema this fri?_

I might have plans, but I can definitely check and let you know!!

_ok :)) what ru up 2?_

locking up. hey, did you hear about Sherlock?

_just that he solved the case rly fast, why?_

doesn’t it seem...odd? to you? Mycroft thought it would take longer, and he knows Sherlock’s abilities, so why would he ship him off to the US for so long if he could predict it would only take a couple days before it was resolved?

_i see what u mean. well mycroft isnt currently talking 2 me so i cant question him, which is probably just as well_

I didn’t know you ever talked! that’s nice. are you good friends?

_kind of_

_its complicated_

do you want to talk about it?

_not sure_

oh. okay. well, I’m always here.

_what happened w/ tom?_

it wasn’t anything serious. he thought it was weird that I spent time with dead people all day, I told him that it was my *job*, he got mad and left.

it’s fine, though.

_his loss. daft sod, i feel sorry for him_

_shit, we’ve got a kidnapping_

_cinema friday?_

yes, sounds like a plan. good luck saving lives!

I don’t know why I said that. that sounded...really dumb. sorry.

you don’t save lives. well, do you? I suppose in some cases you do.

why am I rambling?

sorry. you’re not there. sorry.

* * *

 **Jim, _Grace,_** **Etta**

Is the game set up? Playing pieces’ positions confirmed?

_We’ve tracked JW. He will be at the Boston Harbor Hotel at 1800 on Tuesday. The abduction can take place shortly thereafter._

Will you be texting SH?

Tsk tsk. You should know the plan by now, Etta.

_Yeah, Jim’ll set up a rendezvous with SH at 1730._

Okay. I’ll be there.

* * *

**_Ron,_ John**

_Johnny!_

Ron?

_I heard you’re in America, how is it?_

I haven’t really done much, so uneventful.

_Are you still hanging out with that detective bloke?_

Yeah, don’t know why. He is currently glowering at his phone.

_When do you leave?_

Not for a bit. Are you too far away to visit?

_I’ve got to look after the kids, sorry :( another time. Give your mum my love._

Will do.

_How’s Harry?_

Who knows.

_Still that bad, huh?_

Yep.

Sherlock’s bored and apparently it’s my responsibility to entertain him.

_Are you two, like...a thing?_

NO

_Defensive much?_

Sorry. We’re not. We’re not a couple. I’m not gay, Ronnie.

_It’s a reasonable question._

WE ARE NOT DATING

_Fine. Do you fancy him?_

I think I hear the kids fighting. Best go break them up.

No, of course not!

_Does he fancy you?_

How would I know?

_Oh, so you want to know._

IF ANYONE STILL CARES, I’M NOT ACTUALLY GAY!!!!!!

_Sorry. Can’t help it. You’re like my little brother, Johnny._

Little? I’m two years older than you.

Still, likewise, you’re like my sister. Except I already have one. Had? Christ, I don’t even know how to refer to Harry anymore.

_I’m sorry._

Being my honorary sister doesn’t justify bothering me about Sherlock.

_You’re in denial._

I am NOT.

_Just be careful that you don’t get drunk on this little adventure. When you got drunk in college you called your maths professor and told her you were in love with her._

Doesn’t matter. I already drunk texted Sherlock once. He acted a bit odd the day after, but we’re fine now. 

_What did you say?_

I don’t know, my friend deleted it.

Oh god Sherlock’s tinkering with the sprinkler system. Gotta go.

* * *

**John, _Mycroft_**

I just had to soak my mobile in a bowl of rice overnight because your brilliant brother decided to test the sprinklers in our hotel room.

_Is that my responsibility? M_

No. Just felt like bitching about it. Look, Sherlock needs stimulation, he’s driving me insane. Can’t you, I dunno, stage a murder or something for his sake?

_I should like to consider myself above such hijinks. M_

For god’s sake, you just got into a catfight with the ISI. I think you could handle giving your brother something to do.

_Believe it or not, I have better things to do with my time. Goodbye. M_

* * *

**John, _Greg_**

Sherlock is a bleeding idiot.

_what did he do_

He fucking set off the sprinklers in our fucking hotel room!

_oh_

Oh? That’s it?

_sorry. busy_

With Molly?

Hello???

Who are you with?

My god, are you with Mycroft?

What’s even going on there?

_ttyl_

Screw you.

* * *

**_Mycroft,_ Molly**

_Much as it pains me to undertake the responsibilities of messenger, I feel obligated to inform you that Gregory is on his way to yours. M_

wait what???

_He and I just had a meeting of sorts. He is in a state. I recommend you prepare yourself. M_

is he mad at me????

what did I do wrong?

_Calm down, Molly. He is, ah...he is going to make a confession. M_

but I’m in my pyjamas!

_I fail to see the relevance of that statement. M_

I’m not at all ready to see him!

_Again, the question of relevance. M_

oh, I have to go get ready, I have to do my makeup, oh god oh god is he going to say that he likes me? because I don’t know how I feel about that, not yet, I just...what do you think?

Mycroft?

am I over-sharing?

sorry.

* * *

**Mycroft, _Maddie_**

Hello. M

_...Mycroft?_

Do you care to join me for a drink tonight? M

_At this hour?_

I seem to recall a statement of yours awhile back, before, you know. M

_Before you became part of a completely convoluted plot and took over the government and quit talking to me?_

Ah. Yes. That. M

Anyway. You had said that if I decided to - what were your words? - ‘act human’, you were willing to talk to me. M

_That was years ago._

_Wait, you remember that?_

The sentiment was...touching. M

_Okay...so your point is?_

I would like to act human tonight. With you. M

_That is a terrible pickup line._

Good. I do not intend to pick you up. I merely need a listening ear. M

Will you meet with me or not? M

_Give me an address._

* * *

**Jim, _Sherlock_**

Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock. Run away to the States, have we?

_What do you want? SH_

Now, that’s no way to greet an old friend. How have you been? I so long to hear about your drab life with Mister Ordinary.

_I have no time for disparaging pleasantries. Why did you make the case so easy? SH_

Ooh, impatient, are we? Naughty naughty. You performed well. I was so very proud when I heard.

_Does this actually have to do with Mycroft’s disagreement with the ISI? SH_

I /am/ the ISI, Sherlock Holmes. I own them. In fact, I own nearly every intelligence agency across the world. You should know this by now.

_I despise repetition, and will repeat this only once. What do you want? SH_

You. I’d like to chat. Meet me for dinner.

_Why? SH_

I want to catch up with you. We’ve got a lot to discuss.

* * *

**_Sherlock,_ John**

_How far are you from the hotel? SH_

Should be there in half an hour. Why?

_Something came up. SH_

Does it require me?

_If you would like to accompany me. SH_

Strangely enough, I wouldn’t like to. You nearly broke my mobile.

_I keep telling you, if the sprinkler system was adequate, none of this would have happened. SH_

Whatever. Have fun at your something.


	6. I Can't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth is thanks to moriartysaccent on tumblr, Claire is thepotterwholockian.
> 
> Thank you so much for kudos and comments! I'm enjoying this immensely.
> 
> I will be away for the next week, but will update as soon as I get back. I'm going to work on it tonight so hopefully I can have the next few chapters already queued up.

**Jim, _Grace_**

Secure?

_Secure._

* * *

**Maddie, _Annabeth_**

Anna?

_Maddie?_

Hey! Long time no talk.

_Indeed. What’s going on?_

I ran into an old friend of ours the other day and thought of you.

_Which one?_

Mycroft.

_Oh._

What?

_I actually happen to be working for him._

I thought you were in America.

_Yeah, I’m one of his contacts._

_He didn’t tell you about Sherlock, did he?_

What about him?

_He’s in America._

_Did he tell you about the ISI?_

No. Good lord, how much did he leave out in our little catch-up session?

_Evidently a lot._

_Listen, I’ve got to run._

Talk to you soon?

* * *

**_Annabeth,_ Mycroft**

_This is bad._

_[[picture msg]]_

I suspected as much. So dear old Moriarty has returned. M

_I’m at the police station right now. First priority: John Watson. Am I correct?_

If he did not go with Sherlock, then I’m afraid it’s too late to save him. He’s already been abducted. I leave it to you to find him. They won’t kill; torture, perhaps. Most likely he will be held hostage. Incentive for Sherlock to surrender. M

_I’m on it._

* * *

**Linda, _Annabeth_**

We have coordinates. Get here ASAP.

_All suited up. Bringing Claire with me._

Good. 

_Should we have backup?_

It's my understanding that this particular villain is unaffected by numbers- he won't react any differently or stop anything if we have a hundred or one. So no. Just us two, until Sherlock shows up. Have Claire wait in the car. 

_Got it._

* * *

**_Sherlock,_ Jim**

_Why did you let me go? SH_

Can nobody have a nice, friendly dinner and part ways afterwards?

_I know you aren’t parting ways. I want to play your game. SH_

Oh, that’s good. That’s very good.

_When. SH_

Ah. You want to know when the game begins, do you?

_People’s lives are at risk. SH_

Clever clever. You know me soooo well. They’re so terribly boring, so insignificant, so dispensable, those people. But of course you know; you’ve got that housekeeper and Mister Ordinary.

Watch out that Mister Ordinary doesn’t slip out of your grasp one of these days.

_Tell me. Tell me when. SH_

Feisty, are we? In due course. It was lovely reminiscing with you, Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**_Grace,_ Jim**

_They’re on their way._

Excellent. Poor, poor John.

* * *

**Mycroft, _Sherlock_**

We have a small problem. M

_What is it this time? Is Tesco out of chocolate cake? SH_

No. M

It’s John. M

Sherlock? M

Don’t do anything rash. I would resent losing you. M

Mummy dearest would be angry with me. M

Sherlock? M

* * *

**Mycroft, _Linda_**

Sherlock is on his way. I’m afraid I did not do him any favors by alerting him to John’s abduction. M

_He would’ve found out anyway. Doesn’t strike me as the sort of bloke who can hold back if his non-boyfriend’s in danger._

Is Annabeth with you? M

_Hate to say it, but the coordinates we got were a red herring._

_Annabeth thinks they passed by here, though. She’s searching for clues. Smart as a whip, that one. I feel a bit useless._

She’s a new hire. I’ve yet to make up my mind. During her interview she went off about sexism in the American police force. It was rather charming. M

_I’ll keep you updated._

* * *

**_Sherlock,_ Jim**

_Where? SH_

That’s cheating :-(

_Tell me where and I’ll play your game. SH_

Ah, but you were going to play it anyway.

_Tell me where and I’ll do anything. SH_

See, I don’t think it’s that easy. The handsome freak can’t rush in and save his damsel in distress. That’s not how the story goes.

_I will find you, and I will win the game. I will find John. SH_

Have fun. The clock is ticking.

Tick tock, tick tock.

Better hurry.

Oh, I see him. What a lovely surprise this will be. He and I have much to discuss.

John, that’s his name? Funny. I suppose I’ll have to start referring to him as such.

Then again, I do enjoy Mister Ordinary. I think he and I will have a great chat.

* * *

**< Blocked number>, _Sherlock_**

He’s got him.

_I know that. Who is this? SH_

I can’t say. Careful now.

_I demand to know. SH_

I can’t, I’m sorry, I can’t I can’t I can’t I

_Yes, well, you need to. SH_

_Are you there? SH_

_Useless! SH_

_[[message failed]]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue to leave kudos/comments/signal boost if you're enjoying this (: although I would honestly write this under any circumstances, it makes writing even more fun when I know you are enjoying it too!


	7. Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Moriarty's game gets started, John is tortured, and Sherlock refers to him as 'my John.'
> 
> TW for torture (not super detailed, gory, or graphic, but if that bothers you, just be aware that there are mentions and descriptions).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my trip!
> 
> Okay, so this got a lot less fluffy than it began with. I'm afraid I can't really write Johnlock fics free of some sort of angst (I have such a sadistic weakness for Sherlock's responses to John getting hurt), and this is beginning to shape into a full blown fic with more of a plot. I'm so sorry to disappoint if any of you just wanted a fluff reading, but this just sort of morphed into this. So, please bear with me. And, I sincerely promise that there will be loads and loads of Johnlock fluff in the end once it's all been resolved. Thank you so much for kudos and comments, they mean the world to me!

**Jim >> John**

[[picture msg]]

Just a memento of our time together. Save it for future reference, if you ever get your phone back. You can scrapbook it next to the darling photographs of you and Sherlock after you killed a man for him. How very romantic!

* * *

**_Linda,_ Mycroft**

_Annabeth thinks she’s figured it out._

Excellent. M

_How did she get all that from a dust speck?_

Are you jealous? M

 _Jesus_.

* * *

**_Greg,_ John**

_molly and i r officially dating_

_in case u care_

_thx 4 ur help tho. appreciate it_

_hello?_

Greg, is it? Johnny wants to say hello right back atcha. 

[[picture msg]]

What a little show-off. Oh dear, he’s trying to get away. I’ve business to attend to. Good-by!

_oh my god what the fuck_

* * *

**Greg, _Molly_**

fucking hell

[[picture msg]]

johns tied up and im p sure hes getting fucking tortured wheres sherlock can u text mycroft

_slow down!! what’s happening?? where did that photo come from?_

i have no idea i dont know what 2 do here

moriartys showing off and we cant stop him

_call Mycroft!_

can u

_for god’s sake, JOHN WATSON IS IN DANGER. PUT ASIDE YOUR PETTY DRAMA AND TALK TO THE MAN._

_oh my god, I’m so sorry. you’ve...I’m sorry. I’ll call him myself._

_no answer._

_I’m sorry. did I offend you?_

we need to get john back

_I...okay. okay. sorry._

dw. hes in a fucking cellar ok??? tied to a chair and i just

priorities, molly

* * *

**Mycroft, _Annabeth_**

I hear you’ve made progress. M

_They’re in an abandoned house just south of Salem. I’ve seen two women enter. Grace Goodliffe - I know her. She’s been the mastermind of several robberies. Dangerous, rational, calm under pressure. The other one, not so sure, but she was carrying a whip. They’re both armed. Both casual, like this is some sort of picnic. We haven’t spotted Moriarty yet._

Any sign of John? M

_I’ve tracked him this far, Mycroft. Have a little faith that I can discover his location._

* * *

**_Greg_ , Mycroft**

_what the fuck is happening_

Ah. You’ve heard. I’m afraid this was unprecedented. M

_why the fuck arent you doing anything_

I’ve found myself rendered quite useless, unfortunately. I don’t believe it would help the situation at this point if I jumped on a jet and ran to my brother’s side. M

_JOHN, mycroft. if not for sherlock, bloody do SOMETHING for john_

I have my best contacts on it. Are you familiar with Annabeth Winchester? M

_I DONT BLOODY CARE_

_DO YOU HAVE NO EMPATHY_

_YOU DONT DO YOU_

_JUST AS I FUCKING THOUGHT_

_YOURE WORSE THAN SHERLOCK_

I cannot dispute that. M

* * *

**_Molly_ , Mycroft**

_did he send you the photo too?_

I have a fair picture of it in my mind. I am told that Moriarty’s associates are carrying whips. M

_that’s what it is. those wounds, the welts...it’s bad quality, but you can see he’s hurting._

_please, PLEASE do something, Mycroft._

I’m doing my best. M

* * *

**_Greg_ , Molly >> Sherlock**

_sherlock u better fucking rescue john_

he’s being tortured, Sherlock.

[[picture msg]]

_do something_

* * *

**Jim >> Sherlock**

My, isn’t this exciting? And to think that this is just the beginning!

Oh, bother. Are you sulking?

Since you’re hopeless at this - what a disappointment - I’ll give you a clue about Johnny.

Ready? Here it comes!

Bears.

Goodness, this is a silly game. We can call this foreplay, I suppose. The real game is yet to begin.

* * *

**Mycroft, _Sherlock_**

Brother. M

_Fuck off. SH_

Where are you? M

_I know where John is, and you’ve sent your blindly obedient slaves after him. Could you possibly manage to keep your fat nose out of my affairs for once? SH_

I’m sorry. I did not intend to trigger a tantrum. M

_I’m going to kill Moriarty. SH_

_I am. SH_

_I despise asking more than you know, but have you any idea what they’re doing to him? SH_

It is more than a hostage situation, I’m afraid. M

_I was content to play his game. Intrigued, even. Not now. SH_

Because your John is in danger. M

_Yes. SH_

_My John, Mycroft. SH_

_I hope you’re happy. SH_

* * *

**_Sherlock,_ Greg**

_Thoughts on bears? SH_

what the FUCK ru doing

WHERES JOHN

_In a storm cellar, being held hostage and probably being subjected to unbearable pain. SH_

WHAT RU WAITING FOR

_A plan, Gabriel. I cannot go barging in. SH_

YES U BLOODY CAN

UR BFS IN DANGER

 _As I can assure you I am well aware! I_ _need a PLAN. SH_

y not ask mycroft? he knows more than u

_Goodbye, George. SH_

* * *

**_Sherlock,_ Molly**

_Bears. Bears bears bears bears. SH_

Sherlock, my god! where’s John?

_A clue. A clue, Molly. Do keep up. SH_

what clue??? what happened???? is John okay??

_Bears. What can he possibly mean? SH_

did Moriarty contact you?

_Yes. Something about bears. SH_

maybe he’s going to unleash a bear on John?

_No, no. Too simple. Too easy. He wouldn’t bother. No, he’s a showoff. He doesn’t want others to do the work, he wants to be the mastermind. SH_

I don’t know. just get John safe, please?

_BEARS, Molly. What does he mean? SH_

I haven’t the faintest! you’re supposed to solve this!

_I certainly endeavor to. Goodbye. SH_

wait, Sherlock! don’t just...I can try to help!

I’m Googling.

Sherlock?

* * *

**Annabeth, _Mycroft_**

It’s worse than the whip.

_Why aren’t you going in? M_

He wants Sherlock. He isn’t going to respond to us. Maybe shoot, but I think he’d only be bored and disappointed.  

_Remarkably perceptive. What’s worse than the whip? M_

[[picture msg]]

_Good lord, what is that? M_

A contraption. Some sort of torture device. They’ve strapped John to it. It resembles a trap, the kind they use on animals. Big animals. Lions or bears. It's got a pressure trigger, like a land mine. He steps on it, he moves an inch, it'll snap. He'll lose a leg, easy.

_Sherlock is on his way. M_

Are we cleared to interfere?

_Yes. Do not be surprised if John will respond only to Sherlock. M_

Respond? He isn't unconscious. 

Fuck, he is.

Aaaand there's the man of the hour. 

_Which one? M_

Jim.

_First name basis? M_

Moriarty. It doesn't matter. I'm going in. 

* * *

**Linda, _Sherlock_**

Please hurry. 

_You must be one of Mycroft's. SH_

It's Linda. We are going in to rescue John. You need to deal with Moriarty, you're who he wants. 

_Is John intact? SH_

It's not good. He needs medical assistance. 

_Let me go first. SH_

_I despise unsolicited and unnecessitated support. SH_

_We need to get John out of there first. I insist that I execute that. SH_

And will you be able to relinquish him?

_I cannot promise anything. SH_

You need to find out what Moriarty is up to. We are relying on you. 

_I'm going first. SH_

* * *

_Call transcript_

**_Operator,_ Claire _,_** **Jim**

_911, what is your emergency?_

Hi, yes, a man has sustained repeated whip lashes, significant cuts around the wrists and ankles, blood loss, and puncture wounds from metal, er, teeth. He is currently floating in and out of consciousness. 

_Emergency vehicles are on their way. Can you staunch the blood flow with something? An article of clothing, anything._

His back wounds look... pretty gruesome. Should I - what should I do? I -

Hello, sexy! Lovely weather today, I do hope you're enjoying it. I wanted to have a teeny chat with you, though. I will be leaving the victim outside the house, as well as the weapons used in this vicious, positively deplorable attack.

_Please remain where you are, sir. What is your relationship to the victim?_

Oh, I'm the lowly perpetrator. Come and arrest me if it tickles your fancy. In the meantime, Clairey and I are going to take a little spin round the park.

Oh god, what are you -

Toodles!

[[call ended]]

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple more chapters queued up. I have SATs soon and ACTs and general schoolwork craziness, so I think I'm going to do weekly updates. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, stay tuned for plot twists in upcoming chapters heeehee
> 
> Some lines may be drawn between character relationships that you may not have been expecting.


	8. Words Cannot Describe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock prepares to confront Moriarty. Revelations are made regarding some relationships between conventional good guys and villains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. I know I said weekly updates, but. Here you go. It may take a bit for me to get the next chapters up, though.
> 
> A note on length: I do try to keep these fairly consistent, but I also like to start and stop where the flow of the plotline and conversations feels natural, so I hope the variation doesn't bother you too much.

**_Anthea,_ Mycroft**

_got your voicemail. what can I do_

My brother is going to manage Moriarty. We simply must ensure that the others are out of the way before the two masterminds begin wreaking havoc. M

_I'm in contact with Maddie. she said she's willing to help_

Excellent. We need to dislodge any other criminal gatherings. I've...recognized my fatal error; I had assumed wrongly that the ISI was free of Moriarty's grip. Never again. We must operate under the assumption that the FBI is also wrapped around his little finger. M

_done. Maddie says she still has connections, people she can direct in the states_

Linda is staying put while we wait for John to recover. Annabeth is tracking Moriarty, who has regrettably made off with Claire. No sign of his two female accomplices. M

_is John okay_

He is receiving emergency medical care. He should be fine, but scarred, and understandably so. M

_I'll touch base with Maddie._

* * *

**_Sherlock,_ Mycroft**

_I have spent the better part of my life running from this. SH_

Running from what? M

_Sentiment. And it is physically agonizing. SH_

* * *

**Greg _, Sherlock_**

hope ur happy. jfc, sherlock. putting john at risk?

_I assure you that words cannot describe_

describe what???

sherlock

dont do anything rash

dont reckon i can stop u tho

* * *

**Claire >> Sherlock**

What a shame. The owner of this phone appears to be in a state of, well. 

[[picture msg]]

Never fear. I haven't the time to have the fun with her that I did with Johnny. 

Ooh, what a delightful turn of events. I see your John is, ah, what's the word? Wrecked, perhaps? 

Let's play the game. I'm ready. 

Come and get us. And then we'll have some tea and biscuits. Perhaps I'll go so far as to expose my shocking plans to you. 

[[picture msg]] 

You do love my surprised face, don't you?

Break the rules of the game and it will all be over. Rest assured your precious ordinary people will die. 

Come and play, Sherlock Holmes. 

* * *

**Linda _, Mycroft_**

This is painful, Mycroft. This is...words can't describe the situation. I've never...I don't know.

_We are dealing with the world's only consulting criminal. I'm afraid it was never going to be smooth sailing. M_

No, you don't see. It's not about the inevitable deaths and corruption and Moriarty's evilness. It's Sherlock. He's just...I don't know.

He's in so much pain. Seeing John like this is clearly excruciating. I'm told he isn't an emotional guy. But you aren't watching him literally tear his hair out. You aren't hearing his voice, broken when he's trying to force past the EMTs and reach John, murder in his eyes when he looks at the rest of us. 

_Why is he not going to Moriarty? M_

HIS BOYFRIEND HAS JUST BEEN TORTURED AND NEARLY KILLED.

_He must go to Moriarty if we are to save hundreds of lives. M_

Jesus Christ. Have a feeling, would you?

_Caring is not an advantage. M_

Well, you got what you wanted. Sherlock's just left. He looks prepared to kill.

_That won't do. Thank you, Linda. M_

* * *

**Mycroft >> Sherlock**

Do not, under any circumstances, attempt to murder him. 

I am requesting. 

I am demanding. 

Sherlock, I am begging. 

* * *

**Annabeth _, Sherlock_**

Coordinates _._

_I am doing this alone. For god's sake, give me this. SH_

Attempted murder won't get you anywhere. There are better options. 

_Do tell. SH_

Win the game, for one. 

_You are recommending that I play along with a man who caused someone I...care deeply for - who caused John pain like that. SH_

_Even I have limits. SH_

I have a plan. It involves saving lives, possibly avenging your John, but you need to lay off the homicidal intentions. 

_Listening. SH_

For now, go distract Jim. He'll be expecting me to remove Claire from his control, and may or may not retaliate. No matter what he does to me, it is crucial that you cooperate with him. Got it?

_Yes. SH_

* * *

**Jim, _Etta_**

Annabeth is performing splendidly. Bless the both of you.

_She won't play along anymore._

Oh but she is. That's the thing. With alllllll the denial and allllllll the condescending comments, she is unknowingly playing along. So much fun!

She is such a lovely, lovely girl. So are you, of course. I suppose it runs in the family. 

_You don't know my sister._

Mm. Maybe you're right. But maaaaaybe...maybe you're wrong! What a scandalous prospect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Etta and Annabeth are related! Come again?
> 
> We may begin to unravel some additional details regarding their connection to Moriarty in future chapters. Maybe.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you would like more!


	9. One Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait. I had this chapter ready but forgot to post it! Interest in this fic kind of fizzled, so I'm wondering if I ought to continue or discontinue - please let me know in the comments section!

**Maddie, _Val_**

You're still in America, right?

 _Moriarty's paying us a little visit. Rumor_ _is_ _that Sherlock_ _Holmes isn't far behind._  

Yeah. And we need your help. Still head of the BPD?

 _Always_. 

I know it's not necessarily your division, but I need you to get your best people, detectives, PIs, anyone, and scan the entire area. Moriarty is at the center of a web. We need to crush and disband as many of his assassins and recruits as possible. Leave no stone unturned, okay? Search records, house sales, recent deaths and arrivals, new citizenships, everything and anything that looks suspicious. And fast. 

_You've got it._

* * *

**Annabeth _, Mycroft_**

They dismantled a bomb on the commuter rail. 

_Is that all? M_

They're looking. I exchanged a brief phone call with Maddie. Her old friend Val is head of the BPD, she's handling the local business, searching for hostages, anything out of the ordinary. Moriarty is flamboyant, which means he tends to make things misleadingly simple. 

_And Claire? M_

I'm going in now. 

_Is Sherlock with you? M_

He's going in too. 

* * *

**Linda, _Mycroft_**

John in critical condition. He sustained a head injury. If I travel with him to the ER will you tell the rest of your network to deal with backup? 

_Yes. M_

_Give John my well wishes. M_

Oh, so now you care. 

* * *

**Grace, _Jim_**

AW and SH on their way. 

_Lovely. Annabeth and Etta can have a family reunion. Have you the gun?_

Affirmative. 

 _Don't kill, just shoot. It's more fun that way._  

But leave SH untouched. 

_My, you're a clever one. You know me all too well._

See you soon. 

* * *

**Jim >> Sherlock**

Bravo. I'll be there in just a moment - I'm a wee bit late, but you don't mind that, do you? Nah, you're just happy to see me. What a brave boy, running over here to defend your precious Johnny.

* * *

 **Val, _Mycroft_ , ** **Linda**

 

We've got everyone in the area searching. Should we ask if they've seen him?

_No need. We've already identified his threat. He's drawn to Sherlock like bees to honey; his whereabouts are irrelevant. M_

Ah, shit. Just found three corpses floating in the Charles. Did any other victims sustain puncture wounds?

I'm two minutes from the hospital. The trap Moriarty used on John resembles a bear trap. I'll touch base with forensics, see if there's additional DNA in the blood on the weapon found on the scene. It's quite possible that there were multiple traps in his possession as well.

Any chance that he didn't do it? Kill the others? He could have directed his...people. 

Could have easily done. I'll report back to you. Entering the hospital now.

_Thank you. M_

* * *

**Greg, _Molly_**

ru as terrified as me

_how could anyone not be?_

_is Mycroft giving any information?_

not 2 me

_I'll try texting him._

* * *

**_Molly,_ Mycroft**

_news?_

They've already begun discovering bodies. Seems that Moriarty used his new found torture device on more than one victim. M

We need to find the connection between his chosen targets. M

_sounds gory but do you have any way to get photos? I can take a look. no promises._

One moment. M

[[picture msg]]

_give me a sec. I'll check a few things._

* * *

**Grace, _Jim_**

You started the game early.

And didn't tell us. 

_Whoops!_

_You're not really upset, are you?_

Bit miffed, yeah. This wasn't the plan. 

_I'm afraid I simply couldn't help myself! This was such a deliciously fun part of the game. You know there's more to come._

Still, Jim.

* * *

 **Annabeth, _Mycroft_ , ** **Linda**

 

I've got Claire. She's fine, just in shock. 

_Excellent. And you are where? M_

Surprisingly, Jim didn't unleash anything on me. 

What did he do then?

Nothing much. Basically let us go. 

That's...surprising.

Yeah.

_And Sherlock? M_

With Jim, the last time I checked. 

_Safe? M_

Relatively _._

_Pity. M_

Good lord, Mycroft. 

_Linda. What is John's status? M_

Gaining consciousness. _  
_

_Speaking? M_

One word.

_I don't suppose he revealed anything about Moriarty's plan in this one word? M_

Surprisingly, no. He woke up very briefly and said 'Sherlock.'

* * *

**_Etta,_ Annabeth**

_You were faking it._

You always were a clever one. 

_This is dangerous. You can't mess around with Jim._

I may be mistaken, but I think I already am.

_You can't double cross him. He's probably already onto you._

Does it matter?

_You're going to pay dearly for this._

Oh, please.

_You are. And I'm giving you some sisterly advice to stay out of it._

Thank you for the therapy session. Are we done?

_For now._

* * *

**Jim >> Sherlock**

Thank you ever so much for playing my game.

You see, I don't like to rush things. 

I'm sure you're in your way to John's side. Excellent. 

Take his treatment as a warning shot. Make one wrong move, Sherlock Holmes, and I may just go a tad bit farther. Perhaps even play around with your housekeeper. 

Tell John I say hello and I am very, very apologetic for what I did. I do hope he will forgive me. 

* * *

 **Sherlock** _,_ **_Mycroft_ **

This is your fault. SH

_Brother. M_

This is literally all your fault. Why on earth didn't you realize that the ISI was under his control? SH

_Why didn't you? M_

_Oh wait - allow me. You were too wrapped up with John. M_

Why do you deem it so necessary to continually bring him to the forefront of conversation? I've admitted to nearly everything. SH

_Perhaps I'd like to hear you reveal all. M_

Why do you care? SH

_Because John is a danger to you. M_

_As long as you care for him, Moriarty is going to exploit those feelings. M_

He already has. SH

_How was your talk? Amenable? M_

He agreed not to touch John, and you are perfectly aware that that guarantee is all I care about. SH

_That and revenge. Do you honestly believe him? Perhaps you are the unintelligent one, after all. M_

He knows that if he hurts John, I will make every effort to end him. I will allow myself to be sabotaged, I will lose everything, but I will end him. SH

_How charming. Tread lightly, brother. M_

* * *

**_Linda_ , Sherlock**

How did the visit go?

_He opened his eyes. SH_

And?

_I think I love him. SH_

Think?

_I love him. SH_

_Why am I telling you this? SH_

_Sentiment is disgusting. SH_

_I am going to win this game. SH_

* * *

**Jim, _Sherlock_**

Time for round one. 

_Where? SH_

The Museum of Fine Arts. I'm going to hide something, and you're going to find it.

* * *

**_Sherlock,_ Annabeth**

_MFA Boston. Hide and seek. SH_

Predictable. Keep me updated. 


	10. Consider It Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello is anyone there? Sorry I've taken 98347584937 years to update! My life has been crazy lately.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Leave kudos/comments to let me know what you think!
> 
> I will most likely go back and revise this at some point, but for now something is better than nothing.
> 
> And you can follow me on tumblr [here](http://lostinsherlock.tumblr.com) :)

**Sherlock, _Jim_**

Here. SH

_Good. Very good._

A bomb? How unoriginal. SH

_You still haven’t figured it out, have you? Tsk tsk. Time’s a-wasting._

Figured what out? SH

Don’t tell me. SH

Ah. That is genius. SH

Not a bomb, then. Disguised as one. SH

_I trust you will allow the BPD to follow the false lead. It would mean so very much to me._

Deceive them? SH

_For John._

Consider it done. SH

* * *

 

**Sherlock, _Mycroft_**

It isn’t real. SH

_Enlightening as ever. M_

No need to be rude. SH

_Linda is still with John. Do not let your worries impede your performance. Your survival is crucial. M_

What brotherly sentiment. SH

* * *

**Sherlock, _Annabeth_**

Go upstairs to the studios where they hold art classes. SH

_Can’t. I’m in the archives._

With whom? SH

_Myself. Don’t worry, I’ve got a gun._

* * *

**Greg, _Molly_**

hey

_hey!! have you heard anything?_

listen, um

this is gunna sound crazy but

dyou fancy going 2 america w/ me????

_I’m sorry, what?_

m has offered 2 fly us over there. jst in case i fancied trying 2 get myself killed in a diff country

_why are you asking me to join you?_

_I’m flattered, just...surprised._

ur the best there is.

and i do NOT want 2 deal w/ this alone.

_oh, Greg.....thank you!!_

is that a yes?

_yeah, course :)_

jet leaves in an hr

_wait, what???_

_AN HOUR?_

_how long is this trip going to be?_

_gregor_

* * *

**Annabeth, _Mycroft,_** **Linda**

Oh jesus FUCK shit just hit the fan in a major way.

_Everyone is in position. We have Etta in custody. M_

Shit.

_What? M_

Never mind. Tell them to go easy on her, yeah?

_Why on earth would they do so? M_

Anna, what happened?

The bomb was fake. Sherlock and Jim faced off in the sculpture studio upstairs, there’s a small storage room at the end of the hallway where Jim stored the real bomb. Sherlock just ran off, but he found me after their chat and said that Jim disclosed his plan. Why we are to believe him is beyond my understanding, but apparently Sherlock believes he is genuine. Oh, and shocker - Jim tried to recruit him.

_Where is Sherlock now? M_

_Shall I tell the team to enter and apprehend Moriarty? M_

Don’t know if he’s still there. I’m still in the archives. The entrance I used got blocked off, probably by your uniforms. Gimme a sec.

What do we do now?

_Look after John’s welfare. We will deal with whatever is to come later. M_

There’s not much I can do from here. I think I’m going insane. And when John wakes up, he’ll need more than the hospital staff can spare to hold him down and prevent him from chasing after Sherlock.

Shit. Jim is gone. No idea where he’s gone or if Sherlock is still with him.

_I dearly hope my brother has not chosen now to indulge his darker side. M_

Okay, I’m out. Let me poke around.

Right. Jim took Grace with him. I don’t know where they’re going, but all signs point towards somewhere on the ocean. A harbor, or something. Sherlock is on his way to the hospital, god knows why.

Don’t be dense. We all know why.

There’s a crime, a major one, and the future of the world may rest entirely on his shoulders, Linda!

Does nobody here care about feelings except me?

_Linda. Do not excite yourself. Excellent work, Annabeth. Why don’t you search for more clues and get back to me. M_

Do you want me to find Sherlock or Jim? Either? Both?

_Actually. Here’s an idea. Have you tried your hand at interrogation before? M_

I have!

Unfortunately, I’m trapped in a pleather hospital chair keeping watch over your brother’s boyfriend.

Sorry. I haven’t slept and I’m a nervous wreck.

Please, for god’s sake, give me something to do here.

A bit, when I was training. Not much though. Why?

_What say you interrogate Etta while I pursue Moriarty? Linda, if you are so inclined, you can attempt to connect with Sherlock. M_

Oh...I’m not positive that I’m the right person for that job.

_Nonsense. I insist. I will relay the instructions now. M_

What do I say to him?

_I am concerned for his welfare, and about the verity or lack thereof in Moriarty’s words. M_

_Please enquire as to his plan. If he has one. M_

Right. Okay. Thanks, Mycroft.

_Be careful. Both of you. M_

I will.

Same.

* * *

**_Mycroft,_ Maddie**

_Where are you? M_

Grocery shopping. Why?

_If you have missed me, even slightly, please come to the Museum of Fine Arts. M_

Why??

_Just do it. M_

Nike ayyy

Sorry. Alright.

_You miss me, then? M_

Irrelevant.

_You do. M_

Cocky bastard.

* * *

**Linda, _Sherlock_**

Where are you?

_Coming to see John. SH_

Please don’t get yourself killed. We need to talk.

_I want one thing and one thing only: to see John. SH_

_Is he doing well? SH_

He’s stable still. Did they tell you he said your name?

_He did? SH_

It was very cute.

_How can you work for Mycroft when you’ve such a grossly sentimental mind? SH_

I ask myself the same thing.

_I will be there promptly. SH_

* * *

**Linda, _Mycroft_**

He’s coming.

_Wonderful. M_

What do I ask him again?

_See if he will disclose to you the details of his conversation with Moriarty. Additionally, share any and all observations you can make with yours truly. M_

I should think he’s probably pretty good at masking everything. Don’t know if even Annabeth could deduce him.

_The moment he sees John, the masks fall. Observe him then. And do not remark upon the supposed ‘cuteness’ of his feelings for John. We have far more pressing issues. M_

Got it.

He and John are so sweet together, Mycroft.

_If you send me one more text containing the word ‘aw’, consider your position with me terminated. M_

He’s here. Gotta go.

Aw.

* * *

**Etta, _Annabeth_**

So...

_How do you possibly still have your cell phone?_

I can be very persuasive.

_Don’t smirk. God, Jim’s taught you bad habits._

Are you going to interrogate me?

_Absolutely._

You are so fucked over once Jim’s caught on.

_Ah, but until then it’s all fun and games, you see._

Whose side are you really on?

_That is classified._

Anna.

_I am, as always, on my own side. You know how I operate._

_I’m not weak, like you._

_Jim has peer pressured you from the tender age of three._

_And you have given in each and every time._

Have fun interrogating me.

_The game is on._

* * *

**Linda, _Mycroft_**

He’s been staring at John for the past ten minutes. He blinked when I snapped my fingers, but that was it.

_What have you deduced? M_

He believes Moriarty, but suspects that there is withheld information somewhere. He’s clearly torn - between what, I don’t know yet. What scares me is the way he’s looking at John.

_I thought you were the sentimental one. M_

He’s looking at him like this is the last time they’ll see each other, ever. He’s...drinking in John’s face.

_Kindly spare me the poetic shite. M_

That’s the only way to describe it!!

Oh, he’s looking at me.

Arching his eyebrow.

God, you Holmes men are one and the same, aren’t you.

Right. I’m going to see what I can get out of him.

* * *

**Sherlock, _Mycroft_**

Why must you abduct me at every possible opportunity? The entire city of Boston is in utter chaos and I am in the back of yet another speeding limousine. Really, this is getting tiresome. SH

I told Lisa everything I know. SH

She was right in her assumption. I do believe something to be off in Jim’s conversation with me. SH

He did not lie, but he did not tell the entire truth. Of this I am certain. SH

_Sherlock, where are you? M_

Wherever your minion is taking me. Have you not been reading my texts? SH

_Sherlock...I didn’t send them. M_

_That is not my minion. Whoever is in the front seat of that limo does not work for me. M_

_You were compromised by sentiment. You let your guards down and made hasty decisions without checking the facts. It is highly unlike you. M_

_John will be alright. M_

I have made a grave miscalculation. SH

_I trust you will amend it. M_

_I am going to send back-up, either way. I shall retrieve coordinates from your mobile. M_

_Who is your captor? M_

I have no idea. SH

* * *

Character Statuses (because I know texting fics can be hard to follow sometimes):

**Sherlock:** in love with John Watson (also, being abducted by one of Jim’s minions)

**John:** hospital

**Linda:** hospital

**Claire:** not specified, but ostensibly still in hospital

**Mycroft:** MFA

**Maddie:** en route to the MFA

**Greg & Molly: **en route to Boston

**Val:** directing BPD forces

**Jim & Grace: **confirmed to be moving together, location unknown

**Etta:** in custody

**Annabeth:** off to interrogate her sister

**Anthea:** location unknown, most likely running questionable errands for Mycroft in the background

 

 

 


End file.
